


The Bluebird of Happiness

by SeparatriX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparatriX/pseuds/SeparatriX
Summary: Happy Birthday, Newshound!  The words chosen were Bluebird, yogurt, and charm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_Thanks to Jess for beta services and problem solving._

The Bluebird of Happiness

“...and may the Bluebird of Happiness shit on your birthday cake!” Harry blushed scarlet as the birthday card screeched for the entire school to hear.

“Charming card, Potter!” Malfoy laughed. “Did your girlfriend tire of pickled toads?” The Slytherins erupted with laughter, pointing at Harry as he gathered his things and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Draco finished his yogurt and left, surreptitiously following Harry through the corridors. Suddenly, he was pulled into a disused classroom and shoved roughly against the wall. 

“Girlfriend? Don’t give her ideas!” 

“Threw them off, though. Still love me?”

Harry’s answering kiss said “Yes...”


End file.
